Glass Gem
by MissDeanWinchester
Summary: Yazoo works as an exotic dancer in the local bar. Circumstances require him to get a job and who better to work for than the famous Rufus Shinra? When a vixen of the night and a white-collar businessman of the day clash, what fate will await the two?
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: **__Glass Gem_

_**Rating: **__M for sexual content, adult language, adult situations. _

_**Warning: **__. Yaoi. Main pairing will most likely be RufusXYazoo, BUT I haven't decided. Side helping of non con KadajXYazoo for sure and whatever else I decide the throw in there. There will be eventual blood, violence, sex, swearing, and perhaps rape. You have been warned._

_**Summary: **__Yazoo works as an exotic dancer in the local bar. Circumstances require him to get a job and who better to work for than the famous Rufus Shinra? When a vixen of the night and a white-collar businessman of the day clash, what fate will await the two? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Own Final Fantasy? Pfft. I wish._

_**Note: **__This idea popped into my head, literally, last night around two in the morning. I decided that it was worthy to share with you all. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. I also apologize for any and all spelling or grammatical errors.  
_

_**Chapter 1**_

Vincent frowned. Yazoo was late.

Peaking out form behind the thick curtain, Vincent's eyes took in the restless patrons. Most seemed pleased with the individual dancers that they viewed while others waited impatiently for the main event. The pretty males and females twisted and rolled in an elaborate tease upon the tables and stages, their glowing eyes and painted lips silently promising pleasurable encounters behind closed doors.

He almost winced at the high pitched cat calls and wolf whistles that assaulted his ears over the heavy pulsation of the loud music. The many customers waved various amounts of money in the air, hoping to attract the attention of the seductive performers. Though Vincent wasn't one for their drunken excitement, he held some level of appreciation for his customers, other than the fact that they funded his paycheck. Thankfully, they kept a respectful distance, adhere to the very strict "look, don't touch" policy.

Scanning the expanse of his club for his missing dancer, his eyes rested on his two bar tenders, Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart. As if sensing his gaze, Tifa meet his glance from across the floor, returning the meaningful look that Vincent threw them. Nodding in understanding of the silent command, she turned to relay the message to her partner. If his main attraction was extremely late, he would need serious crowd control and that is where they would step in. He hadn't only hired the two for their looks; they had come very qualified.

Not finding his employee, the owner of the club turned around roughly, snapping the curtain closed in the process. An irritated growl tore through his throat. The entire reason for his bars success needed to be on stage in five minute, yet he was no where to be found. He could only imagine the uproar his absence would cause. His frown intensified when he realized that even if he showed up now, he still needed the tedious process of makeup.

Three minutes left now, "Where is he, Kadaj?" Vincent whispered dangerously to the youth that stood with him.

The teen shifted his weight to the other leg as he attempted to flick some of the omnipresent hair out of his face, "Oh, don't worry, he will be here," came the cocky reply, the hair falling back to its original place.

The words had barely left his mouth when one of Vincent's backstage workers ran toward them. Pausing to catch his breath, the employee raked his long fingers through his alarmingly red hair, "Hey boss. Letting' ya know that Yazoo just got here, yo. He is in his dressing room with Loz," he explained.

Vincent nodded, "Thank you, Reno," he said dismissively. Reno mock saluted then promptly ran off, most likely to find his coworker, Rude. Vincent glanced at Kadaj, who was giving him the adolescent 'I told you so' grin, "Join Cloud and Tifa behind the bar…and don't drink anything."

Kadaj rolled his eyes as he sauntered away, "as if Tifa would let me…" he muttered under his breath, disappearing behind the curtain. Resisting the urge to chuckle, Vincent made his way to the noisy dressing room.

The small room held a madhouse of makeup artists, performers, and various other staff members. Vincent stood in the doorway, his usual black attire a drastic contrast to the shades of blue and green that coated the room. Directly in the center of the room stood the tall figures of his top dancers, Yazoo and Loz, though their dancing styles were quite different. Loz's body type was very different from his brothers, making his perfect for the male role in their duet, while the feminine Yazoo proudly held the female role.

Loz was currently helping Yazoo into his outfit, while the annoyed makeup artists attempted to work around him. A few of the others were trying to tie Yazoo's long hair in an intricate twist. All of his staff were tripping over each other and shouting ignored commands. The scene would have amused Vincent had he not have been so pressed for time.

He walked toward the two, "Where have you been?" Vincent asked pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to fend his head against the growing headache.

Yazoo turned away from where the artist were putting the finishing touches on his face, the use of the different tints of green eye shadow, lip stick, and black liner and mascara were a dramatic effect on his already stunning features, creating a masterpiece, "My apologies," he answered in a soft voice, "I was on the phone with a potential employer to schedule an interview tomorrow afternoon and lost track of the time."

Vincent arched a dark eyebrow, "Is that so?"

Loz grinned, deciding to speak up, "Thanks to you and Tseng! We own you huge, man!" he said, almost hugging the pale man. "If it wasn't for you letting us know that the company he works for was hiring, we still be in some deep shit. The judge is pretty relentless…" he trailed off.

The three bothers, Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo, lived in an orphanage until just recently. Only Loz and Yazoo were old enough to legally leave that cramped place, but they refused to leave their little brother there alone. Yazoo had decided that they would adopt Kadaj under both his and Loz's name. Unfortunately, to do so they required a few things, such as a secure financial income and sadly they were pretty sure if they had put their night job as that source, they would have basically screwed themselves over. They had an apartment already set up, courtesy of the bar, but one of them needed a day job to go on record or they couldn't keep Kadaj. Vincent had talked to his lover, Tseng, about their situation and Tseng offered Yazoo and interview with his boss, working for Shinra Co. Naturally, the offer was eagerly accepted.

Vincent sighed, "Get on stage in the next two minutes and consider your debt paid."

Yazoo smiled, "Not a problem."

"Good. I will get Reno to announce the both of you. Two minutes."

Yazoo nodded, rising from his chair. He and Loz grabbed their matching masks from the top of the vanity and followed their boss until they reached their positions in the middle of the concealed stage. As they took their starting pose, Yazoo tilted his head back to gaze toward the taller Loz behind him, "Ready, brother?" he asked, lifting a slim arm to drape around his brothers neck.

"Lets play," came the confident reply, his own more toned arm resting along the shorter one body, a large hands resting on slim hips.

The sound of someone clearing their throat sounded throughout the establishment, signaling the current performers to clear the stage. The intercom buzzed to life, "Thank you for joining us on this marvelous night, but now it's time for our local professionals to show you how it's done! Please welcome the lovely Emerald and his partner, Azurite!" Reno's voice introduced, a loud cheer sounding from the accumulating crowd.

The large curtain parted, reveling the silhouettes of the two entertainers, an anticipating hush claiming every viewer. An audible gasp escaped from the virgin clubbers when a green light suddenly shown, illuminating the silken skin of the dancers in its pale glow. The clubs senior members held a knowing smirk while the others openly gaped at their raw beauty.

The their faces were covered in exotic masks, the pure seductiveness they held was un deniable. Yazoo, known to the patrons as only Emerald, smirked at the looks he and his brother received.

Soft music flowed smoothly from the many speakers surrounding the area, further drawing in their victims with its haunting melody. 'Emerald' slowly ran his spidery fingers down 'Azurite's' neck soon coming in contact with his body in time with the enticing rhythm. He traced his own curves tauntingly while Loz did the same, keeping eye contact with their audience the entire time.

Once their hands could go no further, the two men untwined gracefully, holding on to each other in what they portrayed as longing. They moved along one another in a sensuous foreplay, promising looks shinning in their eyes. Yazoo ran his polished nails over the velvet skin of Loz's face before they parted, intending to give the crowd their full attention.

Twisting their figures invitingly, they each floated to a pole on opposite sides of the stage as the music intensified. The guests looked momentarily distraught when they contemplated on which of the two to give their gawking looks to. In perfect time, Loz and Yazoo followed the increasing speed of the music with their movements, their bodies shifting in seemingly impossible positions.

After an elaborate tease they abandoned their poles for each other, intertwining their individual dances together creating a scene that caused the onlookers to subconsciously lean forward, hoping that they didn't miss a single flutter of lashes.

The thin leathers that incased their legs, leaving little to the imagination, made hardly a sound as they came in frequent contact with each other. Corsets, vests, shirts, and other articles of clothing were quickly being shed throughout the course of their performance, in the most erotic of ways.

Behind the bar in the far corner Kadaj scoffed his arms folded tightly over his chest, "That should be me up their with Yazoo, not that stupid baby…." he pouted.

Cloud rolled his electric blue eyes at the sixteen year old , growing tired of hearing the same thing just about every night. Tifa sighed, "Stop complaining. You're lucky that Vincent even lets you in here. I'm sure all he needs is to get closed down for harboring a minor. And behind the bar, no less…"

Kadaj frowned, "…whatever…"

After another five minutes the music slowed to the original slow pattern that it began with. Loz and Yazoo were loosely wrapped around each other staring deeply in the others eyes, seemingly drinking in every feature, their faces mere inches apart. When the music finally reached its end the green and blue lights faded out, once again leaving only their silhouettes visible.

Silence reigned over the entire club as they attempted to fully absorb what they just witnessed. No one dared to even blink as if even the smallest of movements would defile something sacred.

"Whoa! I don't know about you all, but that left me all hot and bothered!" Reno's boomed over the intercom, not quite intentionally.

As if violently yanked from their trance-like state, an intense cheer erupted from everyone in the building. Cries for encores were barely heard over the massive wall of sound that reverberated off the walls as both Loz and Yazoo emerged from the shadows to give a small bow, the masks still hiding their faces. After taking o few more bows, they winked at the audience before disappearing behind the deep blue curtain, dismissing to the chanting of their stage names.

They each took off their masks once the crowd was not visible. Each dancer was required to cover up their faces somehow, either by use of excessive makeup, masks, or something equally flattering. Most of Vincent's employees held day jobs as well and he did not want their nightlife to hinder any success that they disserve. And as sad as it was, he knew that the small fact that they enjoyed flaunting their assets would be all it took for the corporate world to shun them…

Yazoo and Loz rode gaily on their adrenaline high all the way to the dressing room, being sure to thank everyone for all the praises that they received on the way. Upon entering the room Yazoo went directly to his chair, plopping down almost gracefully, Loz preferring to sprawl out on the ground. The eldest sighed contently as his body relaxed into the thin rug and he tried to return his erratic breathing back to its normal pace. Yazoo smiled down at his brother, ignoring the hairdressers constantly nagging him to keep his hair up, and gently released his silky tresses from their harsh bindings. A look of sheer relief washed over his painted features as his long, moon-kissed strands slid over his shoulders, his head feeling light from the loss of constant tugging. Neither of the two removed their heavy makeup because they still had to perform as regular dancers for their nightly salary.

They snapped their attention to Vincent and Kadaj's sudden entry, "Well done," the darker man said.

"Thank you," Yazoo gave his manager a charming smile while Loz lazily rose his hand in the air to acknowledge the praise.

Kadaj continued into the room, stepping over Loz with an annoyed look marring his smooth face, mumbling something about lazy ass crybabies. He stopped in front of Yazoo's seat, ignoring Loz's whining about the low insults. The middle brother turned his pretty smile on Kadaj, "and did you enjoy tonight's performance, Kadaj?" his head tilted slightly to the side, a habit he had picked up when he was younger.

The teens face went from irritated to please in an instant as he tucked some of his brothers hair behind his ear, "As always, my beautiful brother," he answered quietly. A calm look settled over Yazoo as Kadaj leaned in and placed his soft lips on his own slightly chapped ones. The bold action shocked most of the random passerby's, but Yazoo was used to receiving such odd affections so openly from his younger brother. It had bothered him at first, but he just learned to accept it over time.

The small kiss lingered, but they soon parted with a soft click, "but," Kadaj continued as if everyone wasn't starring, "I don't like it went those other men stare at my pretty brother with such lustful looks," he warned in a quiet voice only meant for Yazoo's ears, a slight possessiveness creeping into his tone. His fingers found Yazoo's check, caressing it lightly before Kadaj pulled back, giving him a meaningful look.

Yazoo followed his brothers retreating figure with blank eyes, a forlorn sigh slipping through parted lips,"…I know, brother…"

_**Authoress Note: **__-Dances- Yah! I actually finished a chapter! Though I am not too thrilled with the outcome of this chapter or the length…. So what do you think? Worth continuing? Like I noted before, I am not positive if this will be a purely RufusXYazoo fic…any other ideas? Review! ….please? Trust me, I need encouragement._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Glass Gem

**Rating: **M for sexual content, adult language, adult situations.

**Warning: **. Yaoi. Main pairing will most likely be RufusXYazoo, BUT I haven't decided. Side helping of non con KadajXYazoo for sure and whatever else I decide the throw in there. There will be eventual blood, violence, sex, swearing, and perhaps rape. You have been warned.

**Summary: **Yazoo works as an exotic dancer in the local bar. Circumstances require him to get a job and who better to work for than the famous Rufus Shinra? When a vixen of the night and a white-collar businessman of the day clash, what fate will await the two?

**Disclaimer: **Own Final Fantasy? Pfft. I wish.

**Note:** Before we begin, I thought I should let you know that I merit no ill will toward Yuffie or Zack, neither do I completely adore Aeris. It is for the benefit of the story! And sorry for and spelling of grammatical errors.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2**

Yazoo's eyes snapped open in alarm. He looked around the small room frantically, searching for the ungodly noise that roused him from his sleep. He instantly deflated when he realized that it was only the alarm that he had set the prior night.

He hit the clock harder than necessary, if only to let it know how unpleased he was with it. Sighing, he ran his long fingers through the tangled mass that was once his hair then plopped ungracefully onto the pillow, ignoring the fact that he should be getting up. He cracked his eyes open and saw that Kadaj was still sleeping deeply next to him, still clinging to his arm. Yazoo would have chuckled had he not been so exhausted. The boy could sleep through an earthquake.

The middle brother stretched out his long limbs, wincing slightly at the stiffness of his muscles. He had been in the exotic dancing business for a few years now, but his body never seemed to get used to the strain. He allowed another sigh to pass through dry lips as he rose slowly from the bed trying not to think about his protesting joints.

Gently extracting his arm from Kadaj's grasp he quietly made his way to the bathroom, being sure to avoid tripping over any clothing that they had lazily scattered last night. It wasn't a long walk considering the size of their room. The three brothers lived in a small one bedroom apartment that Vincent owned. Though it was small, they couldn't have been more appreciative of it. He and Kadaj, being the smallest, shared the bed while Loz slept on the couch. Occasionally, they would switch things up to be fair.

Grabbing a towel that sat on the dresser, Yazoo shut the door softly before turning on the light. He gasped upon seeing his appearance in the mirror. His hair was in silken disarray and some of the black eyeliner and mascara that he couldn't get all the way off last night was smudged under his eyes. The oversized T-shirt that he slept in was hanging off of one boney shoulder while his eyes still had traces of sleep left in them. Basically, he looked like shit.

The thin man scowled at his reflection. He wouldn't let himself look like that for long. He turned his attention from the unattractive sight to the tub and adjusted the nozzle until satisfied with the temperature. Shedding his small amount of clothing, he stepped lightly into the warm spray. He was grateful that they were provided hot water free of charge. They owed Vincent a lot. A pretty smile captured Yazoo's face at the thought of their dark manager. He couldn't even imagine his life without the brooding man…

Shaking his head of any distracting thoughts, he returned his mind to the task at hand. He had to make sure that any and every trace of his night life was washed down the drain. Today was the day of his interview. The deciding factor in whether Kadaj would be able to live with them or not.

Not even taking the time to thoroughly enjoy the warm stream of water, Yazoo scrubbed himself until it was to the point of being painful. This job was his highest priority, not just because of Kadaj, but the money that he was guaranteed would provide a more comfortable living for the few people he actually cared for. He would do whatever it took for this opportunity.

Deciding that if he stayed in the shower any longer, he wouldn't get out, Yazoo turned the nozzle. His skin prickled as it came in contact with the cool air. He stepped from the tub, wrapping the towel around his alarmingly slim waist and stood once again before the mirror, combing through his hair with his fingers.

He studied his reflection in the mirror as he brushed his teeth, pleased with the drastic change. He flicked a few silvery strands from his face as he turned to the door. Pulling it open, he soundlessly peaked out to be sure that Kadaj was still asleep. Upon seeing his little brother still snug beneath the covers, he made his way to their closet with practiced ease.

Once he got there, a look of consideration passed over his features. He really didn't have anything in his wardrobe for the occasion. The closet mostly consisted of oversized night clothes or the kind that would surely get him kicked out of such a high-class business…

Shuffling through a few garments, he barely suppressed a grin of triumph when his eyes landed on a thick, long sleeved wool turtle neck. Not exactly fancy, but it would work and plus, he looked good in it, if the interview came to that. He had a pair of black slacks that would work with the top, he remembered. He picked each of the clothing items out and returned to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Letting the towel fall to the ground, he grimaced at the dark blue and purple spots that decorated his torso and hip area. Though it didn't happen often, sometimes a new guest at the club would get a little rough. He was grateful that they didn't last long at the bar before getting thrown out though. Vincent didn't tolerate any sort of unwanted advances toward his employees. Yazoo's face held a secrete smile as he recalled the look that crossed his dark mans face every time someone unintelligently pissed him off.

He once again shook thoughts of the man from his head and concentrated on getting dressed.. He didn't bother to put on underwear beneath the form fitting pants. He didn't like it when the outline of any undergarment was visible. One of his pet peeves. His thin silken hair had already dried so he didn't worry about it when he threw the turtle neck on.

The soft material felt wonderful on his skin that was still a bit raw from the shower. He quickly pulled a comb through his hair, smoothing out any unnecessary kinks. Satisfied with his appearance he left the bathroom being sure not to wake Kadaj who was still unresponsive.

Yazoo heard a faint rummaging from outside the room and assumed that Loz was up, being the complete opposite of Kadaj. Loz would wake at the sound of pin drop.

It would always amaze the middle brother how his two siblings were always on two opposite ends of the spectrum. Kadaj's extremities were constantly being countered by Loz's, he himself always being the happy medium.

Yazoo closed the door and stepped into the small living area. He didn't see Loz, but heard clanking noises coming from the kitchen. He stepped lightly into the tiled area, his footfalls not emitting a single sound. He smirked at the sight of Loz poking around in the refrigerator.

He thought about sneaking up on the older, but Loz probably already knew he was there. The three of them had always had an odd, unexplainable connection, particularly strong between him and Loz. It made giving surprises annoyingly difficult, "Did I wake you?" he asked the other.

Loz glanced back at him as he rose, a carton of milk in his hand, "Nah," he grumbled sounding a bit irritated. Obviously he had. Yazoo only kept his smirk in response, "Leaving so soon?"

Yazoo sighed, accepting an offered glass of milk, "Yes. The interview is scheduled for ten," he sipped the cool drink, scowling slightly at the taste. He wasn't much of a cold milk person.

"Mm," Loz answered taking the glass from Yazoo and sticking in the microwave, "You're not going to wake Kadaj up?" he asked.

Yazoo watched the milk spin in the old microwave, "No. He was tired last night. He's still young whether he wants to admit it or not. He needs his sleep," the milk finished heating with an obnoxious sounding beep.

Loz once again handed the younger the glass, "You know he is going to be mad that you left without letting him know."

"I know."

It was silent as they each finished off their breakfast, but it was a comfortable silence. Yazoo placed his glass in the sink, almost gracefully, "I should be back before night shift," he paused, " If not, stall Vincent for me."

Loz grimaced, "Don't be late. It's scary when Vinny gets mad at me. It almost makes Kadaj's tantrums seem like a mild case of PMS."

Yazoo snorted, "If he hears that you call him that, then you will really have something to be afraid of."

"Yeah, yeah. See ya, Yaz."

Yazoo waved a dismissive arm as he walked form the room. He glanced at his work issued phone. Nine a.m. exactly. It took about forty minutes to get to the Shinra building from the apartment, making him about twenty minutes early, give or take. Not overly early, but it seemed fine. Before going out the door, he donned his long black jacket from where he left it on the couch. It wasn't freezing yet, but winter was beginning to set in and his method of transportation required some protection from the biting wind.

He locked the door and walked down the stairs to the ground floor. At the bottom of the stairs the blank look on his face shifted into a prideful smile. The one thing in his life that he loved almost as much as his brothers.

His Velvet Nightmare.

The most beautiful bike in all existence as far as he was concerned. Loz and Kadaj could argue with him nonstop that their bikes were better, but nothing compared with his sleek personalized motorcycle. The only thing that he himself owned.

xXxXx

The building was huge. Not twenty stories huge. More like eighty stories huge. Yazoo rose a thin eyebrow as he looked up from the ground. Was all this building really necessary? It looked like it should have been a hotel, not an electric company headquarters.

Yazoo shrugged to himself as he slid off of his bike. He sighed slowly, trying to quell his nerves. Once again running his finger through his hair, he entered his hopefully future place of employment.

It was warm inside and extremely bright. He glanced around the lobby almost overwhelmed by the size. Apparently this Shinra person was spoiled considering all the unnecessary space. Yazoo barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

His shoes clicked on the floor softly as he made the walk to the receptionist's desk. The girl behind the desk looked young, her large grin was almost contagious. Her hair was about as dark as Vincent's, but it was cut into a short bob that framed her round face. Her eyes were a soft brown that had a green tint to it. She was a pretty girl…until she opened her mouth.

"Hi! I'm Yuffie Kisaragi! Who are you? No, wait! Don't tell me! You must be Yazoo! The guy that Tseng got for the interview. Am I right? They told me you would be here soon! This is so exciting! A new face around here! It has been the same people for years. Not that I don't love them, because I do! It just gets old, you know?" she beamed at him. He blinked. Did the girl just say all of that in one breath? Was that even possible?

"Um, yes. My name is Yazoo. It is nice to meet you, Miss Kisaragi," he lifted his hand to her out of politeness.

"Miss Kisaragi!? That makes me sound so old! Just Yuffie!" she said, shaking his hand violently.

"Okay, Yuffie," he paused thinking of a way to escape, before she felt the need to further their conversation, "Do you mind telling me the way to Mr. Shinra's office?" he asked, pulling his hand back.

"Oh, yeah! Just go to the elevator down the hall on the right. Take it to the seventieth floor. Unless you want to take the stairs…" she commented.

"The elevator is fine. Thank you, Yuffie," he said backing away.

"Okay! Good Luck! Bye, Yazoo!" she called, waving dramatically.

He hurried down the hall. Hopefully all of the other workers here weren't like her. He would go mad.

He rubbed his temples as he stepped into the elevator, feeling a small headache coming on even from such a short run in with the girl. Thankfully, the ride up was silent. Not even any boring elevator music was playing. He wondered if it was on purpose…

The destination was reached with a loud binging noise and the doors slid open. He was met with a lobby similar to the one downstairs with another girl behind an equallly similar desk. He approached the girl warily having been unsettled by his recent experience with receptionists and Shinra Co.

This girl was very pretty as well. Long brown hair was pulled back into a loose braid while an odd style of bangs framed her narrow face. Her gentle green eyes landed on him and her mouth settled into a pretty smile. He still kept his guard up. Looks can be deceiving, he had learned.

"Hello. You must be Yazoo Valentine. My name is Aeris Gainsborough. We have been expecting you," she stood and bowed politely.

Yazoo let out a happy sigh, dropping his defenses instantly at her soft tone, "Extremely pleased to meet you, Miss Gainsborough," he answered, bowing as well, "I was a little bit worried that would be as happy to see me as the young receptionist on the first floor was."

Aeris laughed, "Yes. Yuffie is always like that. She is stationed there as a sort of initiation for all the new recruits. You are here, even after having meet her. You passed!" she clapped her hands together lightly.

Yazoo grinned, "I see. I suppose every company has their way to weed out the weak."

"Yes. Ours just happens to be seventeen and on a constant sugar rush," she returned the grin. Yazoo couldn't help the happy feeling that washed over him. He liked Aeris. She reminded him of the mother that he wished he had. Maybe this place wasn't going to be as bad as he had thought.

"Hey Aeris! Who's the new girl?"

Then again, maybe not.

Aeris had a short coughing fit that sounding conspicuously like held in laughter, "Yazoo, this is Zack Fair, another employee. Zack, this is _Mr. _Yazoo. The one for the secretary job."

Zack's face instantly lit up, "Oh! Um…wow. Uh, nice to meet you," he mumbled as Yazoo threw a glare at him.

"You as well Mr. Fair," he lied.

The following silence was more than a little bit awkward.

"So," Aeris began, cutting some of the tension, "I will tell him that you are here, Yazoo."

Yazoo's glare was replaced by a slightly forced smile, "thank you…" the butterfly's were back, though he kept a passive look on his face. He knew he looked completely calm, if not a bit confident. He was good with masks.

After a quick phone call, Aeris turned back to him, "He will be here in a minute. You can sit if you'd like," she motioned to a comfortable looking chair.

"Thank you, Miss Gainsborough, but I'd rather stand if that is alright," she nodded, the smile still pleasant on her face. Zack continued to look embarrassed.

Another silence commenced. Yazoo realized that their had been a lot of them today. He hoped it wasn't a bad omen.

"So," Zack spoke up, probably trying to make amends for before. Yazoo turned a blank look to him while Aeris looked worried. Zack cleared his throat, "Do you like sports?"

Yazoo rolled his eyes while he sighed and Aeris made a gesture that could only be described as a face palm.

"Mr. Valentine."

Thankfully, or maybe not, they were interrupted by a deep yet smooth voice. Yazoo turned his head and almost gasped at the sight that met him. The man before him was eerily similar to himself. Long silvery hair, alarming green eyes, and moonlit pale skin. The mans bangs were not unlike Aeris', and they framed a face that looked a lot more mature than his own. He was tall and his shoulder were broad, his eyebrows drawn together.

Yazoo tried not to stare, his outward appearance giving no indication of what he was thinking. The man was definitely intimidating, but if he had people like Zack, Aeris, and even Yuffie working under him, he couldn't be that bad.

The tall man seemed to assess Yazoo, his face staying as calm as the others. Yazoo kept completely still, meeting the fierce gaze. Once he had finished, the man smirked, "This way," he beckoned, and turned not even making sure that Yazoo would follow.

Yazoo turned back toward the other two who looked as if they were holding their breath, and bowed, "Thank you again," he said, then hurried after the other.

________________________________________________________________________

**Ending Note: **Whew! Almost eight pages! That's a lot for me folks! And I didn't even get to the actual interview. I decided to stop it here because this chapter seemed to just keep going. This was more of a filler chapter before the good stuff happens. You will finally get to meet Rufus next chapter! Oh, and last names and such will be explained in the interview, somewhat. Kay, It's late and I'm tired. Review! I love(need)feedback!

p.s. - If they're any stray Aerith's in there, I'm sorry. I realized that I had spelled it the wrong way after I wrote it and when back over it…


End file.
